


you can't take the sky from me

by Singofsolace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singofsolace/pseuds/Singofsolace
Summary: Lilith is the captain of Serenity, a Firefly-class spaceship, with a loyal crew of misfits who help her do "petty crime." Zelda Spellman is a registered companion who brings respectability to the ship. When they land on a civilized planet to do business, Faustus Blackwood, a local aristocrat, wants to buy her so that she will become his own personal companion. Just how far will Lilith go to keep Zelda safe?The Firefly!AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	you can't take the sky from me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at yet another alternate universe, after re-watching the fourth Firefly episode, "Shindig," and thinking the plot would work incredibly well for Madam Spellman. Even if you haven't seen Firefly, I think this story will be able to stand on its own. All you really need to know is that it's a space western, and with regard to Zelda's occupation, "companions" are a 25th-century cross between a geisha and an escort. 
> 
> Here's the Wikipedia description of companions, as I think they phrase it all pretty well: "In Alliance society, Companions are part of the social elite, often accompanying the wealthy and powerful. There is considerable ritual and ceremony surrounding their services, which appear to extend beyond sex to nurturing psychological, spiritual, physical, and emotional well being. Companions do not view themselves as prostitutes and are insulted by the suggestion."
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this Alternate Universe! There will be lots of sexual tension for Madam Spellman, as well as a duel between Lilith and Faustus for Zelda's honor, so please hit "subscribe" so that you don't miss the swashbuckling, which is yet to come.

“Why did we leave that planet so _rapidement_?” asked Marie LaFleur, as she tapped her fingers on the ship controls, watching keenly as they eased their way into a new planet’s gravitational pull.

“When have we ever done anything slowly, Marie? Even in the war, the ‘hurry up and wait’ was mostly ‘hurry,’ said Captain Lilith, leaning over Marie’s shoulder to take in the view.

Marie was doing the same, gazing at the beauty of dusk falling over the planet. “ _Regardez-vous_! The sunset! _C’est tres joli, n’est-ce pas_? It almost feels like home.”

“Gehenna isn’t home. Too many people we need to avoid. Resupply, look for work, move along. We sniff the air, we don’t kiss the dirt,” said Lilith, crossing her arms. She didn’t like to think that her oldest friend and war buddy was getting second thoughts about spending most of their time in space. She couldn’t afford to lose the best pilot in the galaxy to the appeals of home and hearth.

Gehenna was just the type of planet where two ex-soldiers of the Independent army would not be welcome, let alone a derelict Firefly-class ship, but landing there had been a special request from the only person on the ship who made an honest income, and Lilith wasn’t in the habit of refusing Zelda Spellman when she asked for something.

“I wasn’t planning on dirt-kissing, _mon capitaine_ ,” said Marie in a teasing voice, before a proximity alarm went off, interrupting their moment. “Closing in.”

“That planet is coming up a bit fast, Marie,” Lilith warned, though she trusted Marie with her life.

“That happens when you fly _vite,_ like me. Perhaps we will crash and I will kill us all,” said Marie, pulling the nose of the ship up to slow them down.

“If that happens, let me know,” said Lilith, shaking her head as she left the cockpit.

* * *

Zelda Spellman was relieved that the captain had actually listened to her and _Serenity_ was finally landing on a respectable planet. She’d been neglecting her loyal, rich clients for far too long, though there was something to be said for absence making the heart grow fonder. Well… perhaps the growing was not in the _heart_.

She had at least ten requests from hopeful men eager to have her on their arm for this year’s gala. It was the social event of the season, and she had been invited by none other than Faustus Blackwood to attend the festivities with him. It was the type of offer that would be unwise to refuse, as Blackwood was a powerful man accustomed to getting what he wanted.

And he had made it abundantly clear that what he wanted was her.

Trying to center herself before acknowledging Blackwood’s message, Zelda took a deep breath. The incense wasn’t settling her nerves, like it usually did. Instead, it was making her stomach turn. She would have to brew herself some calming tea once the unpleasantness was over. Steeling herself, she opened Blackwood’s video call.

“Finally, she appears! Radiant as ever,” said Blackwood, his smile all teeth.

“Faustus. You always were a flatterer,” teased Zelda, hoping Blackwood wouldn’t notice that her heart wasn’t in it.

“Did you receive my invitation?”

“Yes—and what an exciting prospect it is. The timing of my arrival couldn’t have been better,” said Zelda, putting a great deal of effort into keep her voice soft and sensual. Faustus was no different than any other customer—never mind that they had a great deal of history together.

“So, you’ll accompany me? There’s a certain offer I’m still waiting to hear about,” said Blackwood, the question not really a question but a command.

Suddenly, there was a brisk knock on the door to her shuttle. The captain had an uncanny ability to interrupt her precisely when she was speaking to her clients.

“Yes, I imagine there is,” said Zelda, unwilling to answer Faustus’ proposal over a video message, and certainly not interested in the captain hearing about it this way. Lilith could be overly interested in her work, and she hadn’t yet decided how to tell her that she might need to find someone else to rent her shuttle. “I’m delighted to say I’ll be there. Now, I’m sorry, Faustus, I have to run.”

“No, please, I understand. I will see you soon.”

With that, Blackwood signed off, just as Lilith entered the shuttle without her permission, which was a point of contention between them. She had tried to explain to Lilith that knocking was pointless if she wasn’t going to wait for Zelda to _acknowledge_ the knock before coming in.

“Good afternoon, Captain,” said Zelda, wrapping her silk robe tighter around her body as she turned in her seat.

“Morning,” Lilith corrected. “We’re setting down on Gehenna now—assuming Marie doesn’t kill us all—and local time’s going to be 10:00 am or so.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” said Zelda, raising an eyebrow. Clearly, Lilith hadn’t thought of a reason to interrupt her work other than to inform her of the time.

“Making plans?” Lilith looked to Zelda’s screen. “Faustus Blackwood? Now, _he’s_ a regular, isn’t he?”

Sighing, Zelda stood to pull a piece of hanging fabric down in front of her screen to act as a curtain. “I’ve seen him before, yes.”

“Not what I pictured,” said Lilith, still looking in the direction of the screen which had held Blackwood’s face. “Handsome. Must be rich, too, to afford your rates.”

Not rising to the bait, Zelda kept her tone even. “I suppose. He has engaged me for several days.”

“Days? One must have stamina,” said Lilith with a crooked grin that was far too charming for Zelda’s taste when the woman was intentionally needling her.

“He does,” said Zelda, just to wipe the roguish smirk off of her captain’s face. Truly, she’d rather Lilith keep her comments to herself about the nature of her work. Being a registered companion was an honor and a way of life. She wasn’t ashamed of what she did—and didn’t like that Lilith seemed to enjoy making her feel like she ought to be.

“Well, fine,” said Lilith, Zelda’s words having the desired effect. “Is he letting you out at all?”

“Actually, we’re attending a ball tomorrow night.”

Lilith’s head tilted in mocking curiosity. “Tell me, do all the men there pay for their dates, or just the rich ones with stamina?”

“Most of the women there will not be companions, if that’s what you’re asking. Perhaps the other men couldn’t attract one,” said Zelda, not interested in playing Lilith’s game. Not when it was likely that Lilith would only continue to disrespect her for no reason better than it was how she handled the attraction between them. Zelda had felt the tension growing for some time, but she would rather go for a walk in space without a suit than admit that the interest was mutual.

“It sounds like the finest party I could imagine getting paid to go to.”

“I don’t think you’ll find it to your taste. There’s more conversation and somewhat less petty theft.”

Lilith let out a humorless chuckle at the insult to her own work. She’d earned it, but it still stung.

“I understand if you need to go prepare for that ‘it’s ten in the morning’ issue,” said Zelda, walking to the door of her shuttle and indicating it was time for Lilith to leave.

“Yeah. Better go do that. Because I think this,” Lilith indicated her outfit, complete with leather jacket, “is more of an evening look.”

Zelda watched as Lilith exited her shuttle, trying to keep from calling her back. She usually looked forward to their banter, but there was no denying that she had no patience for it today, with Blackwood’s proposal hanging above her head. She would have to apologize for her rudeness to Lilith later; right now, there was much to prepare, and very little time in which to do it.


End file.
